If Only
by Fly On Aya
Summary: Twoshot. After ANGEL. Dylan comes to California in accident and Maya shows him around. There's some kind of chemistry between them. If only things were not this complicated then they may check if they can work. WARNING: MAYA & DYLAN INCLUDED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my twoshot, starring Maya and Dylan! Hope you guys will, at least, enjoy it. Hopefully. Because I know most of you guys hate those two with a passion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maya<strong>

I have started to think that the world is cruelly modernized. I know, it took me a long time too. I mean, who knew technology would get this far? Steamboats, gunpowder, R2D2, electric cars, 3D televisions, Justin Bieber... It seems that these days, anything is possible.

Cloning. What does that word mean to you? If you ask the people back in the day, they'll just dismiss it with a wave of their hands. Saying that cloning is pure science fiction.

Hey, look! It's actually doable! I exist, don't I? And I'm not talking about identical twins. I'm a real clone. An exact genetic duplicate of another living human being. I was seen as a breakthrough in genetic engineering. Not as human being, but a successful experiment. A thing.

How vague, my description, that is. And cruel. Am I not living? I can breathe, feel emotions, and can definitely say that Rebecca Black is just some filthy rich, talentless spoiled brat who got famous because of her congested rat voice. I'm human, aren't I?

Oh, well. Apparenty I'm not.

Annoying. So annoying. Who are they to tell me that I'm just some genetic freak? (OK, that may be true. But still.) I hated her, actually. The girl whose DNA was used to make me. Hated her with a passion.

Maximum Ride. Isn't that such a purty name? Awesome, even. Wait till you see her. Her name totally clicks with her personality and physical appearance. Max always got everything. A home, a family, a flock; she's even had experience with love.

Now, how can you not be jealous? Max has this way of bringing people to her. Like she's some magnet. Danger, hatred, love; damn, this girl is some magnet. She had drawn Jeb, Ari, Fang, and especially whitecoats to her. What do I get? I'm drawn to trouble and anything that's opposite of Max's. The only thing that's drawn from me is my blood.

I was desperate. I just wanted to destroy her so people can see me as a human being, and not just a clone. That didn't get me anywhere. I lost, what, everything? What a life. MY life.

That's the story of my life. BEFORE. I changed when Max died. Metephorically speaking.

She was so pathetic that it was so ironic. Who knew the spectrum would break because of so much light?

I was at Tokyo when I learned of that information. I have my ways of getting gossip. Anyway, she broke. The she-warrior gave in to her feminine side. I was eating sushi at that time. I started laughing. I couldn't stop laughing.

Through all this time, Max stroke me as a tomboy girl who would never give in to love. But she did. And it destroyed her. Irony has its own special way of providing me amusement. How cute.

The Japanese people in the restaurant kept looking at me weirdly. I tried to keep in my laugh and said sorry. In truth, I was not sorry. I was cheering. I fled after that. I fled to Seoul.

Now that I think about it, that was ironic too. I went to the place with the same name as the thing Max lost because of love. I didn't even realize that!

So anyway, I was at Seoul, sight-seeing. I was watching a performance in the Nanta Theater when suddenly, I doubled over in pain. The Korean couple sitting beside came to my help. I reassured them that I was okay. I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

I had no idea what was causing the pain in my chest. I thought it was heartburn. Then again, heartburn is usually when your chest is "burning." The pain in my chest was more like ripping. A deathly-slow ripping with a combination of violent breaking and unpredictable cracking. And the area where it hurts the most: the heart.

_How wonderful! I could actually feel what Max is going through right now! _I thought sarcastically. So that's what it felt like to be brokenhearted. For the first time, I felt sympathy for her. She probably didn't wish for love. I heard somewhere that love just happens. You can't predict it. And you just let it happen. Because love is such a wonderful emotion.

* * *

><p>Hell. That's what I went through for months after Max and Fang's break-up. It's so amazing that the scientists created an invisible bond between Max and me. I thought that bond only happens between identical twins. What a twisted sense of humor those whitecoats have.<p>

From then on, I decided to stay away from love. I do not want to experience that pain again. Love should never have been invented by our imaginations. It's just cruel.

One day, the pain left. It was gone. I was so happy that I danced in the frozen meat section of WalMart. Everyone looked at me like I'm a weirdo. Well, I _am._ Damn proud of it.

Two weeks after the pain disappeared, I received an e-mail. From the very guy who broke Max's heart, i.e. Fang. He told me that he wanted meet in a hotel in California. Curiosity got to me. I said yes. He must be feeling love-deprived that he went and called me, the clone of his ex-girlfriend.

I found out that he made his own flock. They're weird people. I'm still not used to them. Especially that Star girl. And Kate. How can you be vegan? Why would people choose to be vegan? What's wrong with a little protein?

Anyhoo, I met up with Fang. And boy, was it hilarious. Fang, looking hot as always, was uncomfortable. Saw sweat starting to form on his smooth forehead. Noticed his knuckles were white. Eyes crazed with undying love. Interesting vein constricting in a fast pace on the side of his neck. It was fun seeing him uneasy.

Fang is probably. . . the worst leader in the world. How he had the nerve to leave Max's flock and start his own is beyond me. This guy has no leadership skills at all. He just let his members roam around the pig pen, anyway they want. I almost regretted joining Fang's group. And I can see that he hates this job.

DUDE! WHY DID YOU EVEN DECIDED TO LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE? AND WHY WOULD YOU MAKE YOUR OWN FLOCK IF YOU HATE BEING IN CONTROL? God, he's so stupid. What did Max ever see in him anyway? He's all words and no actions. Or is it the other way around?

I confronted him one day, after Max's flock joined us. The atmosphere was so awkward and obvious that Fang's group even noticed the second they showed up.

I asked him, "Why did you pick me? Why didn't you pick your girlfriend?"

He didn't even bother correcting me. Then he went, "Because it's complicated." I laughed. Coldly.

I answered him back. "So you just decided to call the clone of your girlfriend. The _clone_. I look like her, Fang. I look like her in every single physical aspect."

No answer. I went on. "Did you think that you would survive it? I noticed how you still love her, when you saw me. How you look at me as if I'm Max. I'm not, Fang. I'm Maya. Her clone. Did you think - just because I'm her clone - that I would be easier to confront? You wouldn't even look at me directly in the eye, because I remind you of Max!"

Then he answered, "I know that."

I laughed with no humor. "If you think that I'm going to develop feelings for you, you're wrong. You're hot and all, but I just don't see you that way. It's fun to tease you, but that's it. I can never like you, the way Max does. Wait, _did_. Past tense. And you still haven't answered my first question: Why me?"

Fang looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but in front of me right now. "Because I miss her. I _need _to at least know she. . ."

I patted his shoulder. "I'm not a replacement, Fang. I'm just a clone. I'm only Maya." I walked away, but before that, I said over my shoulder, "You should at least let her know that. She's been through even tougher times."

* * *

><p>It wasn't fun. It was frustrating. It was so annoying to see Fang and Max ignore each other, to see each other as just platonical <em>friends<em>. That word should really have a new definition. Because Fang and Max weren't exactly the best example of "friends."

It was so clear, clear as Ratchet's hearing, that Fang and Max still have feelings for each other. Fang got a tad bit jealous when he learned that Max and Dylan are going to marry and have kids in the future. And Max, my constant teasing inflamed her jealousy. Dylan, he's just there. The ever so loyal golden retriever. He even fits the appearance.

I wasn't having fun anymore. I was close to ripping off my hair. But no four-leaf clover luck. It's still the same. Even after we left. I don't think Fang ever let her know his current emotional state. Wait, if time serves me right, he hugged her. Hugged her when Angel got lost after the bombing of Paris.

That's it. That's when all my hatred for her left. She's lost so many of the people she loved, but she got them back again; she's already lost Angel twice. I don't know how Max will ever get through the pain. She was in pain earlier this year. She was just starting to get out of Hurt's grasp when she lost Angel again.

My heart went to her. I wanted to hug her too. But saying words such as, "It'll be all right" or "Everything's gonna be fine" are just plain useless. It's not going to lessen her pain.

We all went our separate ways. We went back to California, to find who the heck One Light is. I think Max's flock went back to Arizona.

* * *

><p>Right now, I can still feel her pain. It's a different kind of hurt; it's more personal and deeper than heartbreak. God, I hate this invisible bond.<p>

I'm sitting here in a small cafe, drinking black coffee, away from the craziness of Fang's group. The stupidity of Ratchet is not cheering me up right now.

I hear the little bells ring, cheerfully saying that there's a new customer. I look up from my coffee and my eyes travel to the new customer. His loose blue jacket and dark blond hair seem familiar to me. His head turns, and I realize it's Dylan.

"Dylan?" I murmur. What the hell is he doing here? Here in California? His turquoise eyes also widen in recognition. He looks back to the girl behind the counter and orders. He takes his cup of coffee and settles in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" We both ask in unison. I laugh softly. He gives me a crooked smile.

"Seriously. What the heck are you doing here?" I ask him, while sipping my coffee. He looks down.

"You drink black coffee. Max would want it to have at least four sugars," Dylan looks up.

I smirk. "Just because I'm her clone doesn't mean I have to be like her." I continue to drink my coffee. "What are you doing here, away from Max's leash?"

He sighs. "I wanted to be away for a while." He blows his cappuccino and drinks it. Dylan has an interesting way of drinking. He turns to his side and drink. I watch the interesting dance of his Adam's apple as it moves up and down while he swallows.

_What am I thinking?_

"So you decided to fly here, to California. Just to buy a cappuccino. Liar." I look at him dead in the eye. I see black circles under his eyes.

Dylan drops his face on his hands. The action causes a loud smack. The other customers turn to look at my direction. I reach out and shake Dylan's arm. Then I realize I'm only inches away from him.

My neck burn hot and I lean back on my seat. Dylan looks sort of curious. Andrew Allen's "Loving You Tonight" starts to play softly in the speakers of the cafe.

_Lost, in the day, in a way, it's the same as the one before this  
>and I wish, I could say that it's all black and white<br>But it's gray, it's the same, it's the same_

Dylan clears his throat. I guess what he's going to say, "Max worn you out?" Then his face turn red. I blush too. "I don't mean it that way! Oh, God! No, no -" I'm frantically shaking my hands in front of me, as if trying to erase the words. Stupid.

Then he laughs. "I know what you mean. And yes, trying to comfort Max is like trying to make Fang say a speech." I grin.

I pat his hand. "I get you, dude. So, California? Why here?" I pull my hand away.

He shrugs, which makes me notice his broad shoulders. I turn my head back to my coffee. "I just know that I just want peace. Next thing I know, I'm landing here, in California."

_Oh, I'm thinkin' 'bout red wine, birds, and takin' it easy_  
><em>And I got you in my arms, takin' a break from crazy<em>

I finally finish my coffee. "Yeah, who knew Max could be such hard work?" He grins. I stick out my tongue.

"What about you?" Dylan asks and drinks his coffee.

"What about me?"

"What are you doing here?" I take a deep breath and release it.

I turn back and stare at his blue eyes. How come I never noticed that his eyes are so blue? And they're my favorite blue. "I just wanted to be alone."

Dylan finishes his coffee and looks back at me. "Then, can I invade your privacy?"

"Huh?"

He flashes his teeth. White. "Since I'm here, show me around."

I pretend to think it over. "I guess I can squeeze it in my tight schedule." We both laugh.

_You'll kiss my smile_  
><em>I'll pull you closer<em>  
><em>Spend awhile just gettin' to know ya<em>

Surely hanging out with Dylan is harmless, right? As Andrew Allen said, "But it's all gonna be all right."

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan<strong>

Amazing. She's so different from Max that it's so peaceful. Oh, she has a sense of humor like Max, can blush at sexual comments, and she looks so much like Max that it's creepy.

"You look so much like Max that it's creepy," I say to her, as we exit the cafe. We turn right and stop at the intersection. The walk sign flashes.

I look down and Maya looks up to me with brown eyes so much like Max's but with such mischief that Max is currently missing. "Well, no shit, Dylan. I'm her clone after all."

And she's a clone. Like me. Are there other things we have in common? Aside the fact that we are genetic freaks, of course.

Maya adjusts her jacket and stops right in front of me. I stop too. She closes the eight-step distance between us until I could almost reach her. She looks at me. "Where do you wanna go?"

I scratch the back of my head. "Uhh. . . I'm only a year old, you know. I still don't know much about the world."

"That makes sense," Maya grins evilly. I don't think I've ever seen Max grin like that. She claps her hands. "I know where we could go!"

"Where?"

"Babies R' Us!"

I must have shown a horrified expression because she points at my face and laughs loudly. "WHAT?"

Maya doubles over, still pointing though. I suddenly feel embarrassed. I pull her upright and clamp her laughing mouth with my hand. Her eyes still show she's laughing, and her mouth tickles my palm. I can feel my face getting hotter.

I glare at her. "Shut up."

Maya nods weakly. I remove my hand and she covers her mouth with her hand. "But you have to admit, it's the appropriate store for you. Given the fact that you're only a year old."

I glare at her and grab her hand. I run past the crowd of people in front of us, Maya trailing behind me.

I push her into a store that looks empty. I glare at her, my upper lip curling. Maya just stands in front of me, smiling. I have to admit, it's been a long time since I've seen Max smile. But this smile. . . This smile perfectly suits Maya. Her face is different from Max at this moment. If possible, Maya looks prettier than Max.

_What am I thinking? Max is my other half._

But I don't think about Max. I just look at Maya, specifically her lips. Now that I think about it, Max's lips are usually chapped. But as I look closer, Maya's are smooth and pinkish. I step closer.

"Come on, Dylan. It was just a joke!" I like how she says my name. She says it without moving her lips, and her tongue shapes the two syllables of my name.

"That was so not funny."

"Hmm. . . But I was laughing. So it's considered funny according to the book."

My eyebrow launches up. "What book?"

Maya tilts her head. "My humor book. It also says that you're being a baby right now."

This girl - !

My nose is almost touching her nose. She doesn't look even a bit affected that I'm this close to her. But I saw her blush back at the cafe. Ooh! There's some pink starting to break off from the surface of her smooth cheeks.

"Excuse me. Are you two just going to make out there or are you going to buy a cupcake?"

Our heads turn to the counter, where a 20-something-year-old woman in a white apron grins at us. Maya and I look at each other and we blush. I put as much distance between as possible.

I scratch the back of my head. I steal a glance at Maya and she's looking at me. I turn my blushing face away.

Maya answers the woman, "Sure! We'll buy two red velvet!" She walks up to the counter to buy the cupcakes.

I was close to kissing her. WHAT?

I remember a piece of the song playing back in the cafe, the guy said,

_Oh, I'm dreamin' 'bout romance, slow dancin' with you_  
><em>When I got you in my arms, then I don't care what we do<em>

I only think about Max when I'm with Max.

I don't think about anything when I'm with Maya. I think about how I just want to be beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm having a bit of a trouble in The Kidnapping. I can see the ending; I just don't know how to get there. SO, for those of you who have been eagerly waiting for an update, I'm sorry, It's going to take a long time. As for Because of You, I'm still typing it. I got a little lazy this week, so I'm just typing it now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of my two-shot. The second will be updated Wednesday? Not sure. RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made a Twitter account. Mwa-ha-ha. Why? Because I decided a blog is too much of a hassle. If you want to be in touch with me (or whatever), you can follow me (at)fly_onaya. I will try to update you guys on my stories, my world, and quite possibly my life. QUITE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan<strong>

_"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned by it."_

Maya might be my soulmate.

I decided to be the kind of person who doesn't care what happens next. The kind of person who leaves all the decisions to the gut feeling. The one who says, "Screw whatever. Who cares?"

I just want to spend all the time that I have with her. Is that wrong? Just because I am a science experiment, does it mean I have to follow what science tells me to do?

I'm a person too, just a xerox copy. I have a beating heart, emotions, and a conscience; I am a living thing. Am I really deprived these rights just because I'm a science freak? Why can't the world just accept that we are ALL human beings? It's the evil of stereotypes that brainwashes the conscience of society. Isn't that why we all have these "groups" that define who we are?

I hate this world. Really. I will tell you that not once did I not wish that I was not made. Being a clone is not what those whitecoats say it is. You're just a copy, not the real deal.

So with Maya, I think of these topics again. She's a clone like me. She knows what I have, am, and will go through. The two of us are the same. It's like we're made for each other.

Which brings me back to my original dilemma: is Maya my perfect half? That would really explain a lot, since we're both clones and with wings. And a little part of me - just a little - wish it was true.

She took me all over California; she took me to places even Max will never go in a million years, even after the apocalypse happens. That's what's different about her. She's ready to try anything at anytime anywhere. Max would rather kill someone or even wear heels than go sightseeing.

"Are you okay?" Maya asks, her pink lips puckered in worry. I've been staring at her for the past ten minutes, staring at her face and how different she looks from Max. She might be her clone, but Maya will never be Max. She's so unique and utterly. . .

I shake my head no. "Nothing. This smoothie is getting to my head." I sip my mango smoothie and smile at her in reassurance.

She smiles back and takes a bite of her ice cream. Maya chews her ice cream, rather than licking it. I always figured since Max has sensitive teeth Maya would be too. Turns out she doesn't.

"So, what happens now? Do we just leave?" I ask her these questions because frankly, I don't want to go yet. I don't want to go back to the chaos which is Max. Not to insult her or anything. I'm still a guy. I hate tears.

Maya does a movement that's like mixture of a shrug and a shake of the head. I watch as her pixie cut hair wobbles. Only Maya can pull off that hair and still look dangerous and hot.

_Did I just say hot?_

"So what do we do?" I ask her again. There's got to be something more we can do. I don't have that much time left.

Maya purses her lips again, but this time her face shows that she's thinking. "Do you want to go to the beach?"

I blink. "The beach?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna go?"

During this season? Is she out of her mind? "What?"

Maya laughs. No, more like giggles. She has this weird way of laughing. She covers her mouth with the back of her hand and tilts sideways. Not only does she does that, she also closes her eyes, the corners crinkling as if they're laughing too. It's so cute.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Is it something I said?

She shakes her head, her laughter dying a bit. "Dude. You're in California. It's practically hot all year long. The Pacific is open 24/7 to anyone. There's no barriers blocking the people who want to tan and suffer from skin cancer.

Oh. Or in emoticon talk, colon capital O. "Can we?"

Maya finishes her ice cream and stands up. "CAN WE? Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p>Who knew California would be this beautiful? Don't answer. That was rhetorical.<p>

Maya brought me to Venice Beach, simply because her logic says Malibu would be more crowded. Venice Beach is also crowded but I don't say that to her. Just in case I break her feelings.

We find a private spot, more like a cove of small bushes from the backyard of someone's house. We sit side by side, not touching, but close enough to.

The sun is almost setting, leaving behind streaks of red, yellow, and orange. I watch in the corner of my right eye Maya as she pulls up her legs close to her chest and sets her chin on her knees. With the amount light left from the sun, Maya has never looked more lovely with her hair a deep gold and her face showing the epitome of someone relaxed.

_I wish she was_.

There's so many things I wish for. So many. And yet, nothing beats the wish that Maya is my soulmate. But I have limited time. There's Max. There's the Flock. There's the world that needs saving from the apocalypse.

_I wish... I wish..._

Am I hearing things? I turn to look at Maya and she's staring at me. "Did you just say something?" I ask her. I could've sworn I heard her say something.

She shakes her head no and turns back to look at the sunset.

_Of course he'll never leave Max. Who can't resist her?_

There it is again. Wait. My eyes widen at the truth right in front of me. I could hear her thoughts? I thought it was just Max?

_What's good about her anyway? She's hopelessly in love with Fang, who will never come back to her, even if she or the world dies. I swear... Max is just another spoiled child of science._

I should tell her off for insulting Max. But I don't. Who knew Maya is jealous of Max? I smirk and turn my face away from her. Maya lets out a sigh.

_Should I leave? I seriously should. But I don't want to. God, he's so cute. How can Max hate him? He's... He's so..._

"Irresistible?" I finally suggest to her. She instantly turns her head at me. My smirk grow ever so bigger.

She just looks at me, with her brown eyes widening, her face the perfect emoticon of shock. Yes, O-shaped mouth and all.

"I didn't say anything, though."

I point a finger at her. "You were thinking of something."

"No, I was not." The sudden blush on her cheeks tell the truth.

"You know, I'm thinking the same thing."

Maya blinks many times before assessing the atmosphere. "Thinking what? That you should go back to Max and her depressed life?"

I chuckle softly. "I should. I don't want to."

Maya opens her pretty mouth and closes it again. Confusion is stamped everywhere on her face.

"Cat got your tongue?" _I want to taste it. _WHAT?

"You can hear thoughts? Like that evil Edward?"

I nod and smile at her adorable scrunched face. "Not exactly like evil Edward."

"What do you mean not like evil Edward? You can read my mind, dude!" Maya throws up her hands in the air and almost shout at me.

"It was pretty cute, actually." I see the blush coming back...

"Okay, you have got to stop flirting with me." She raises a hand at me, as if to say "Back off."

My right hand slap my chest. "Me? Oh, heavens no. I am not flirting." How can she tell me to stop flirting while flaunting that face? It's like ignoring the fact that One Direction could be hotter than Big Time Rush.

"Dylan, it'll never work! We won't work!"

I suddenly turn serious. "How do you know? Have you tried?"

"I... I..."

"Never, ever make absolute and unconditional statements when you have no proof to back them up."

Maya deeply sighs. "We're made, Dylan. You were made to fall for her Max. I was made to destroy her. But do you know what happens when you try to interfere with that 'destiny'? You mess things up."

"What if I do want to mess it up?" I mutter in a low voice. I take in Maya; I take in all of her before she disappears if I blink.

Maya shakes her head. "Don't. You're better off with her, Dylan."

"While she cries at night for a person she's deeply fallen for and who will never come back? Aren't I being exploited? I want to be loved, Maya. I don't want to love a girl who loves someone else."

Maya continues to shake her head. "It used to be hard to ignore the fact that I'm jealous of Max for having experienced everything: love, hate, loss, everything. Do you know what's harder now? You. She has you. Now I have to ignore you too but it's going to be hard because...!"

"Don't ignore me. Please."

* * *

><p><strong>Maya<strong>

God, what happened to my life? Oh, look. It died and dispersed in the air.

Dylan is sitting right in front of me, flaunting his golden Adonis glory. I bite my lower lip and clench my hands tight. Why has everything come to this? I didn't mean to think of him this way. WHY IS HE MAKING THIS EVEN MORE COMPLICATED.

It's not like this is our first meeting. We've met before and not once did I think of him this way. Is it because we're all alone, just the two of us? Did some kind of invisible force forced us together?

"Why are you making this hard? You and I know this," I wave my hands around me. "will never become ours. No matter how hard you try or beg. Just accept it."

Dylan just shakes his head, and for the first time I notice his jaw clenching and unclenching. Sweat is breaking out in his forehead (heat?) and I force my eyes away. I force my eyes to stare at the sun and its last remnants of light escaping through the horizon.

It's time.

"I don't want to." God, he's so stubborn. Why does he have to be this way now? Sure, if there's no world that need to be saving I might try with him. But that's not the case! He has a "family" to go back to. I have my own. At least, that's what I think.

Dylan suddenly grabs my hand and I relax. He brings my hand to cup his cheek. I can't help but use my thumb to caress his cheek, causing him to shiver. That's when we just lock our eyes together. So blue... What a bright blue...

"Can I... please, kiss you?"

_Force your hand away! Don't go near him! Oh, please don't! _Just keep yelling, conscience. It doesn't mean I'll follow you. I immediately find myself moving ever so closer, moving ever so slowly.

He just stays there, waiting for me. Waiting for the kiss to seal the truth. The first touch of his lips to mine is... fascinating. His lips are so soft and so kissable, I couldn't help but chastise Max for being able to resist these lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan<strong>

So soft... It's like feeling the clouds in your lips, instead of around you. So sweet... So much sweeter than Max's. Why haven't I done this awhile ago? Why did I have to wait for her to accept the truth? Is this so hard?

_God, I want more of her._

A quick surge of happiness runs through me as she's kissing me back. Feeling a bit playful, I nibble on her plump lower lip, elliciting a cute giggle from her.

I let my hands free, even my self-control. My hands cup her slender neck, then move up to her smooth cheeks, and finally, through her soft, soft short hair.

Maya pulls away; I try to pull her to me, but she resists. I feel so unstoppable just looking at her mussed hair and her lips reddened by me. My fingers slid from her hair and wrap themselves around her wrists, pulling her to me.

"Why are you kissing me? You shouldn't have done it," she whispers, her brown eyes glossed with regret and worry.

I whisper back, my head close to her ear. "I don't care. I just want to."

Maya bumps her head against mine and I pull back. "No, seriously. Cut the crap. Face reality. Hurt is easier to let go than the impossible."

I want to cry. I want to curse to the world. _So, this is hell. It fucking hurts. _

Maya must have sensed my distress because she wraps her arms around me. And envelops me in her apple-scented embrace. I pull her tighter and tighter to me.

Love... is right in front of me; so close, yet so far. An emotion I was programmed to feel towards Maximum Ride, but instead unleashes itself on Maya, the clone.

This is destiny. I believe so. Why is it messing with reality?

"I can't really... have you?" I ask Maya, shaping the words throuh her hair.

Her warm hand on my chest tightens itself to a fist.

"Someday. Just not today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I'm publishing another Maya/Dylan story soon! RnR?**


End file.
